Still Alive
by KingdomFlyRunner
Summary: Sora has a great darkness and it has escaped, now he is the only one to stop it. Sora fights it, but loses, Kairi though comes to try and save him. Will Kairi save him? Or will the darkness defeat and kill both Sora and Kairi? Sokai, based on the Song Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky


**Hello! This is just a little story that always pops in my head when I hear the song Still Alive by Lisa Miskovsky. I hope you all enjoy….**

Key:

_Lyrics of the song_

**Flashback**

_**Still Alive**_

Sora knew there was darkness in him, but never knew it was so great that it was its own completely whole being. He knew it had to be stopped, standing on the beaches of Destiny Islands, staring at the play Island, where it was waiting to face him.

_I have changed_

_I have changed_

Kairi was running, running to Sora…. She knew he changed

_Just Like You _

_Just Like You_

Kairi finally found him, standing on the beach staring at the Play Island

_For how long _

_For how long_

Sora felt a presence behind him and saw Kairi, he couldn't bear to see her, so he turned his head and looked away, he was about to walk away, but Kairi quickly ran up and grabbed his arm

_Must I wait _

_I know there's something wrong_

"Sora! Don't go!"

Sora felt a tear go done his cheek, as he said one thing before running off

"I'm sorry"

_Your concrete hear isn't beating_

_And I've tried to_

_Make it come alive_

Kairi watched Sora run off, she knew he was starting to fade; she tried so hard to make it come back to life

_No shadows_

_Just red lights_

_Now I'm here to rescue you oh_

But Kairi decided, she was going to rescue him, no matter what

**Sora was training, but accidently did something that made him fall on his knees, and a great darkness was released from him**

_**Oh I'm still alive**_

_**I'm still alive**_

_**But can not apologize, no**_

**Sora turned to see someone who looked exactly like him, but pale skin, black hair, and piercing golden eyes filled with darkness**

Sora finally made it to the play island, finding his darkness, Vanitas, waiting there for him

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

Sora fought with him, and sliced him, but it didn't do anything. Sora turned to see Vanitas, and he was smiling, and faded into Sora. Sora then felt himself fading and his blue eyes became gold…..

_But can not apologize, no_

Kairi made it to the play island and saw Sora standing there once again, doing nothing

_So silent_

_No violence_

But Kairi could feel it in her hear, Sora was suffering

_But inside my head_

_So loud and clear_

Kairi brought her hand to her chest

_You're screaming_

_You're screaming_

She could hear Sora screaming. Vanitas turned around, his hair turning black and showing his eyes gold

_Covered up with a smile I've learned to fear_

He was smiling, it was blood thirsty, wanting to attack, such a satisfied look, and Kairi simply closed her eyes

_Just sunshine_

_And blue sky_

_Is this all we get_

_For living here_

Kairi thought all she and Sora had went through together, their whole childhood, from growing up on the islands, to traveling to worlds, then coming home, even watching the stars at night together.

_Come fire _

_Come fire_

_Let it burn and love come racing through_

Kairi, thought of Sora's hopeful and cheerful smile with his beautiful blue eyes, but then it was all covered up by shadows, and replaced with Vanitas smiling with his horrible golden eyes. Kairi opened her eyes and brought out her Keyblade, Destiny's Embrace

"Leave Sora alone!"

"His Heart has become a part of mine now"

"This time I'll fight"

Vanitas summoned his Keyblade, Void Gear, and rose it above his head, standing in battle stance

"Let's see what you're made of"

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

_But can not apologize, no_

Kairi fought hard, she used all her strength against Vanitas, she even used the help of Namine to help him.

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

_But can not apologize, no_

Unfortunately, right when Kairi thought she won, Vanitas shot right back up and defeated her, knocking her to the ground. Vanitas raised his Keyblade, the Keyblade aiming right at Kairi's chest and was about to stab her, but Sora waked up.

_I've learn to lose_

_I've learn to win_

_I've turned my face against the wind_

In side Sora's heart, Sora was on his hands and knees, Vanitas standing right in front of him

_I will move fast_

_I will move slow_

_Take me where I have to go_

Sora was sitting there as Vanitas began to raise his Keyblade above Sora's head, about to strike him down, darkness surrounding him, but then he heard a voice…. Kairi's voice….

"Sora!"

_Oh…_

Then Sora raised his head and summoned his Keyblade blocking Vanitas's

_I'm still alive_

_Oh…._

Sora fought with Vanitas once again for control, and… for Kairi

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

_But can not apologize, no_

This time, Sora was victorious and Vanitas lost grip of his blade and began to fall. Vanitas desperately tried to grab it, but he slowly began to lose all of his strength and closed his eyes and faded away.

_I'm still alive_

Sora awoke in the real world and got up, as he rose his head, he found Kairi laying lifeless on the ground

"Kairi"

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

_But can not apologize, no _

Sora immediately got up and ran towards Kairi's lifeless body, and crouched down next to her, shaking her, desperately telling her to wake up

_Oh…_

Then, Kairi opened her eyes and saw Sora, and pulled him into a hug, surprising Sora

"This is real"

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

_But can not apologize, no_

Sora gladly hugged Kairi back and they were happy…. Happy they were together… happy that they were in the light… happy that they were… Still Alive….

_Oh I'm still alive_

_I'm still alive_

_But can not apologize, no_


End file.
